Ngidam Puding
by Viselle
Summary: Cinta itu adalah memberi dan menerima. Rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintai, termasuk mengorbankan waktu tidur.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Ngidam Puding**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya berusaha meminimalisirnya), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

…

_Cinta itu adalah memberi dan menerima. Rela mengorbankan apa saja untuk orang yang dicintai, termasuk mengorbankan waktu tidur. _

...

Tengah malam sudah lewat, saat Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya diguncang hebat. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa lengket akibat kantuk.

"Ichigo, bangun."

Sayup-sayup sebuah suara masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya, suara familiar yang selalu hinggap di telinganya setiap hari, suara milik istrinya tercinta.

"Ichigo, bangun!"

Suara itu semakin keras diikuti tarikan kuat yang memaksanya berubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Aku mau puding."

"Besok aku belikan," ia menjawab cepat lalu menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke atas bantal empuknya, ingin melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

"Aku maunya sekarang," istrinya merengek sambil mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kencang.

Pria berambut jingga itu membuka paksa matanya sambil meraih jam weker berbentuk kelinci yang diletakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Pukul 2 dini hari. "Besok saja ya, ini sudah dini hari," ujarnya parau.

"Kubilang aku ingin puding, artinya aku ingin puding! Sekarang!" tuntut istrinya.

Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya, kantuknya hilang seketika mendengar nada menuntut dalam suara istrinya. Di tatapnya istrinya yang nampak begitu mungil dalam balutan baju tidur _two pieces _bermotif chappy. Seringkali orang salah mengira istrinya sebagai siswa SMP, karena posturnya yang mungil dan sikapnya yang kadang kekanakan –ini mengacu pada kecintaan wanita itu pada ikon kelinci bernama chappy− padahal sebenarnya wanita itu sudah berumur 25 tahun.

"Apa tidak bisa menunggu sampai pagi, Rukia?" ia berusaha membujuk wanita yang dinikahinya setahun lalu itu. Tapi usahanya percuma karena ia disambut rengutan dan gelengan kepala oleh istrinya.

"Aku maunya sekarang!"

Ichigo menatap istrinya bingung. Tak biasanya wanita yang dulunya bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu begitu keras kepala dalam meminta sesuatu. Rukia bukan tipe wanita manja yang suka merajuk. Tapi kenapa sekarang...

Lonceng peringatan berbunyi nyaring di dalam kepala Ichigo. Sampai sedetik lalu ia lupa jika istrinya sedang dalam masa perubahan hormonal, sebab dalam rahim wanita itu kini tumbuh calon manusia yang nantinya akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "ayah".

Kemarin ia sudah diperingatkan dokter Unohana jika akan terjadi perubahan emosional pada istrinya yang dipicu produksi hormon yang meningkat dalam tubuh wanita yang sedang hamil. Dan belum dua puluh empat jam berselang, ia sudah menghadapi apa yang disebut dokter Unohana sebagai perubahan emosional itu.

"Aku mohon..." sekarang Rukia merengek dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Belikan ya, Ichigo..."

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Ichigo turun dari tempat tidur, dan menyeret langkahnya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelahnya ia meraih jaket dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku pergi," pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," istrinya menjawab dengan ceria.

...

Ichigo melangkah keluar dari toko 24 jam sambil menenteng sebuah kantong belanja berisi perlengkapan membuat puding buah. Sebenarnya ia ingin membeli puding yang sudah jadi tapi ternyata stok di toko itu habis, dan baru akan ditambah besok pagi. Karena tahu istrinya akan kesal jika ia datang dengan tangan kosong, akhirnya ia membeli perlengkapan untuk membuat camilan manis dan kenyal itu dan berniat membuatkan untuk istrinya sesampainya di rumah nanti.

...

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku merepotkanmu," ucap Rukia sambil membantu suaminya mengeluarkan belanjaan dan menatanya di meja.

Ichigo tersenyum padanya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Tak apa," ujarnya. "Asal jangan tiap malam kau memintaku melakukan yang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa tiap hari suamimu ini terlambat tiba ke kantor, nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia mengangguk paham. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," ia menunduk sedih. "Biasanya aku tidak seperti ini."

"Sudah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Sekarang akan kubuatkan puding untukmu," ujar Ichigo.

"Kubantu." Rukia segera berdiri dan beranjak mengambil pisau, namun suaminya menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku akan membuatnya sendiri."

"Tapi−" sebelum Rukia sempat melontarkan protes, Ichigo memutar tubuhnya dan mendorongnya pelan keluar dari dapur.

"Akan kupanggil jika sudah selesai."

...

Ichigo mengupas buah kiwi dan mangga dengan gerak cepat, lalu memotong buah-buah itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, menyisihkannya dalam sebuah mangkuk yang sudah berisi potongan stroberi. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara televisi dari ruang keluarga, rupanya Rukia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi sembari menunggu ia selesai memasak puding.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia lalu menyalakan kompor untuk memasak agar-agar, air dan gula pasir. Setelah mendidih, ia mematikan api lalu memasukkan potongan buah-buahan, dan mengaduknya pelan agar tekstur buah tidak hancur. Setelahnya ia menuangkannya ke dalam cetakan-cetakan kecil berbagai bentuk, yang merupakan koleksi istrinya, menyimpannya ke dalam frezer agar cepat membeku.

Ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya, sekarang tinggal menunggu pudingnya beku dan siap dihidangkan ke depan istrinya tercinta. Sambil menunggu puding siap disajikan, Ichigo melangkah menuju ruang keluarga untuk bergabung dengan istrinya.

Ujung-ujung bibir Ichigo terangkat membentuk senyum, mendapati istrinya sudah jatuh tertidur. Wanita itu berbaring di sofa panjang, dengkur halus terdengar darinya.

"Kau berkeras ingin makan puding, tapi saat puding itu matang kau malah tertidur," ujarnya sambil membelai sayang rambut istrinya. Lalu dengan gerak halus ia menggendong wanita yang dicintainya itu dan memindahkannya ke kamar mereka.

"Pudingnya..." mata Rukia membuka saat Ichigo membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Bisa menunggu sampai kau bangun beberapa jam lagi," kata Ichigo. Mata Rukia kembali menutup.

"Oyasumi~" bisik Ichigo seraya memberi kecupan di kening istrinya.

...

_**Fin**_

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca drabble IR ini, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
